Supernatural outbreak
by OtpDrawingWritingThing
Summary: this is a fic from my kagehina month (more info on my profile). In this story hinata and kageyama are both supernatural beings... (I am so terribly bad with summaries... so this is really all you get. I have no idea how to explain this one without revealing too much information...) rated M for possible hanky panky in later chapters (yes I just used hanky panky... pfft...).


"Oy hinata! Stop spacing out and…" kageyama started but stopped when he realized that the shorter of the two wasn't listening to him anyway.

Kageyama walked over to where hinata was standing and reached out his hand to touch the other in hopes of that jolting hinata out of his thoughts. Kageyama hesitated for a few seconds when he started reaching out his hand, but decided to touch hinata's back anyway.

When he did touch the smaller teens back kageyama wished that he could turn back time.

Because the moment when kageyama's hand came in contact with hinata's back, fox-like ears and tails came out from hinata's body. And everyone in karasuno volleyball club could see it…

"Nh! Kageyama! I-I…" hinata said, angrily as he turned around to face the setter, but when he saw the others and felt his ears and tails out… well… he understood what had happened.

Hinata's eyes went wider than any of them had ever seen before. His eyes… they were like an animal's… his eyes were glowing faintly and had these thin lines in stead of the round circles he usually had.

"Shit…" kageyama said, mostly because he knew the rules… none of the supernatural being were allowed to show humans their true form unless they had approval and knew that these humans could handle it. You could usually only tell one or two people during your entire life.

The rest of the team however was freaking out. Can you blame them? They've probably all been thinking about these kinds of things as fairy tales and silly stories. They never thought it was all real… well not ALL of it is… there is a lot of bullshit in those stories.

Kageyama didn't have the time to react as hinata's eyes watered up and he sprinted towards the door to the gym, and being in his true form he was much faster than usual so kageyama didn't stand a chance in hell like this.

No he had to shift in order to even have a chance of catching up to hinata.

But how was he supposed to shift in front of the others? And he also had to somehow sit them down and calmly explain what was going on. But he couldn't do both at the same time, could he? No matter, he had to catch up to hinata first. Because if he didn't get to him then he might just never see him again, and that felt so horribly wrong.

"Stay here! No matter what, just stay here! And we'll explain everything once I get a hold of hinata, okay!?" kageyama half asked, half barked out as an order to the other members of the karasuno volleyball team.

They all just stood there half dazed, still not over the fact that hinata had just grown fox-like ears and tails out of nowhere…

Kageyama didn't have time to wait for an answer, and ran out of the gymnasium. Once he was out of range, once he was sure there wasn't anyone watching him, he turned. His transformation happened just like hinata's, but he didn't have fox-like "additions" he had cat-like ones… and he didn't have more than two tails.

Hinata's ears and tails was orange, albeit a bit brighter or yellow than his hair. This was an unusual thing seeing as people usually had the same colour on their ears and tails as their hair.

But who was he to talk about that? After all, his ears and tails were white…

Kageyama ran as fast as he could, letting his nose guide him. You see, supernatural creatures can usually smell each other like this, especially when they were in their true form. When they were in hiding it wasn't easy to catch them. You could faintly smell them if you were close enough, but most of the time you'd just think it was a mistake on your part.

Kageyama could tell he was getting closer to hinata, and it quickly became clear that the shorter teen had stopped running. So when kageyama saw a faint light orange glow behind a tree, he knew that it was hinata.

"Hey! Don't just run off like that! At least try to explain things to the others before you decide to take off." Kageyama said. He was actually kind of angry at hinata for running away like that, although if you had asked him why then he would not have been able to tell you.

"Wha- Kageyama!? How did you-" hinata started, but then went silent as kageyama came closer and his white cat-like accessories became more apparent.

It took hinata a few more seconds before he had fully realized the situation at hand.

Kageyama was like him… they were both supernatural beings…

"Why, what, since when!?" hinata asked, voice full of disbelief and confusion. He clearly couldn't believe what he was seeing before him.

"Since I was born… and I'm pretty sure that's how it works for all of us." Kageyama deadpanned.

"I know that…" hinata said grumpily as he huffed.

"Yeah well let's go back to the others… we owe them an explanation." Kageyama said.

"Wha- no! I can't… go back there…" hinata said, fidgety at first, but his voice grew more and more depressed with each word that slipped out of his mouth.

"So you plan on just disappearing into thin air and then what? Never play volleyball again?" kageyama asked, clearly irritated.

"No… I want to play volleyball… and I want to play with you… and the rest of the team. But what do I say? What do I do? I've never done this before." Hinata said solemnly.

"I don't know… I have never told anyone before either. Let's just go back there and tell them everything and see how it goes." Kageyama replied.

"I… but… what if… no, okay… let's go back to the others…" hinata said, voice barely above a whisper.

And they did.

They ran back to the gym, kageyama making sure that he wasn't seen, or rather, his true form wasn't seen.

Kageyama had explained how he had thought was the best way to break it in softly to the others. He had said that he thought the best way for them to understand was if kageyama went in first to talk to them, to make them understand. And then hinata would come in slowly and show them that it was all true.

So when they reached the gymnasium kageyama signalized for hinata to stay outside while he walked inside.

Everyone had listened to kageyama's order, and had dutifully kept themselves from going out of the gym. After all, they all wanted an explanation to what they had just witnessed.

"Explain" was the short but extremely complicated word kageyama were met with.

"Well… okay. Supernatural beings live among us… hinata is one of these creatures. There are a lot of ranks- no I shouldn't start with that… um… there's different types? No shouldn't start with that either. Where do I start? And how am I supposed to explain this to you?" kageyama said, frustrated at his own lacking abilities to explain things.

"Start with what happened to hinata just now." Sugawara said calmly. Well… he's not really calm, he just portrays a feeling of calmness to the others. View it as wearing a shield. He's wearing a shield of confidence and calamity in a time where the others can't.

"Well he changed into his true form." Kageyama answered.

"True form?" was the next question sugawara asked. He knew he would have to do all the talking on behalf of the other team members since their minds couldn't wrap themselves around the fact that hinata had visibly changed into a monster in front of them.

"Yeah, true form. It's how w- they really look like. In o- their true form THEY can run faster and react faster. They become something akin to super humans… they're stronger, faster and more intelligent. Most of u-the supernatural beings hide themselves and their true form." Kageyama explained. He cursed himself for nearly giving himself away several times during his explanation.

"How many of them are there?" sugawara asked.

"Well… nobody really knows, but there's usually only one in each school. That is if there is one at all… the largest number I've heard of is five. Five supernatural beings attending the same school." Kageyama tried answering.

"Why did he change? I mean why haven't he changed before?" sugawara asked, and it was a question most of them had been having on their mind.

"Well he's… in a heat… and when-" kageyama started, his face heating up signalizing that he was blushing.

"In a heat? What do you mean heat? Like what cats and dogs go through?" sugawara interrupted.

"I was getting to that… but yes, just like cats and dogs… and when they're in a heat they can't control it properly, and most of them stay home from school when they're in a heat. It's different for each and every one of u-them how intense it is, and the time and length of it also varies from person to person." Kageyama replied.

The questions continued on like this for what felt like hours for kageyama, and he wondered how hinata was doing while waiting for kageyama to explain everything. The other team members had begun asking questions too somewhere along the line. They were most likely driven by curiosity, and all the questions they asked… well, many of the questions were if this or that fairy tale was correct or not, and some of the questions were… well… kageyama didn't even know what to think about them… one of the questions asked had after all been; could the half cat ones get kids with normal cats!? Or like tigers and lions!?

Kageyama definitively didn't know what to say to that question. He ended up just telling them that he didn't know because he didn't think anyone of them had tried.

After a while the team stopped asking questions, which most likely was because they couldn't come up with any more than the ones they had already asked.

"We are going to see shoyo again right? He won't move and never come back like you told us most of them do when discovered, right?" Nishinoya asked, and kageyama couldn't have hoped for a better situation than this.

"Hinata isn't going to run away and move because I asked him to not do so, and he also really want to play volleyball with everyone." Kageyama answered, and there was a sigh of relief among them.

"So are you guys ready to see him again?" kageyama asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So this is the fanfic from day 13 of my kagehina month _(and again: more info about this can be found on my profile)._

I hope you guys like it, and I will also draw fanart of this _(info about this on my profile...)_ , which means that you can see how I picture them looking like.

The fanart will be my entry for day 14 of my kagehina month _(14th of october 2015 btw)_. And I will put one of the drawings as the picture of this fic.

And as usual; I will not post another chapter unless you guys tell me that you want me to.


End file.
